The present invention relates to a skin conditioner that can be used in a broad range of fields including cosmetics, over-the-counter pharmaceuticals and pharmaceuticals.
In addition to that resulting from aging, human skin and scalp have recently become constantly exposed to risks from external factors such as ultraviolet rays, drying, air-conditioning, air pollution, other irritants and microorganisms, and from internal factors such as contamination by food, water or agricultural chemicals and additives through them, as well as sleep, fatigue and stress.
As a result of these risks, there are many persons with unhealthy skin or persons having skin that at first appears healthy, but is actually in a functionally or structurally unhealthy state. Even persons of an age who ought to inherently have healthy skin have skin that requires the use of cosmetics. However, typical moisture retention agents and oils used in current cosmetics are known to only reach the surface of the skin, and only function as a moisture covering or oil covering without actually acting on the skin.
On the other hand, although oils such as Vaseline have long been used for treatment of symptoms and diseases caused by drying of the skin, these are also merely applied to the surface of the skin, thereby forcing the affected person to wait for the symptoms or disease to heal naturally. In addition, since the effects of typical drugs only act on the particular symptom and do not promote the health of the skin itself, in environments like those found at present, if confronted with the same cause after use is discontinued, there are many cases in which the symptom or disease recurs. In addition, drugs also constantly present the risk of being accompanied by adverse side effects.